Tiempos de Navidad
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: La Navidad es un tiempo de amor y paz, tranquilidad. Dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Más que amor. La familia se une en ella. Y a veces, gracias a la Navidad, se crean nuevas familias.


**—Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Tiempos de Navidad.**

**SUMMARY:** La Navidad es un tiempo de amor y paz, tranquilidad. Dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Más que amor. La familia se une en ella. Y a veces, gracias a la Navidad, se crean nuevas familias.

**RAITING:** K.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para jugar. **La historia es mía. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**OS dedicado a mis hermanas adoradas: Natalia Castro, Sofía Valladares & Daniela Vargas. Disfruten de la Navidad, las amo mucho *inserte corazón aquí tres veces* Gracias por todo.**

**Recomendación Musical: **Song for a winter's night –Sara McLahlan, Wintersong –Sara McLahlan **& la que ustedes quieran.**

**Bueeeno, chicas. Este es mi segundo OS de la Navidad. Había dicho que haría dos, so… Ojala lo disfruten. Yo amé hacerlo *corazón***

* * *

_**22 de Diciembre del 2006.**_

_**Seattle.**_

Los villancicos navideños se escuchaban por todos lados. La Navidad se sentía en el aire… Al igual que en las tiendas departamentales, llenas de gente y niños, que iban emocionados a ver a Santas falsos, pidiendo miles de juguetes o deseos que sólo en los corazones de los pequeños vivían.

Bella Cullen caminaba por entre la gente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas. Su hermana, Rosalie, iba a su lado, dando pequeños saltos de alegría con ella. Alice iba algo más adelante, caminando de espaldas y viéndolas emocionada.

— ¡Dios santo, Bells, eso es fantástico! —gritó Alice de nuevo, volviendo a saltar. Chocó con una señora mayor—. Ups, lo siento.

La señora sólo le sonrió y asintió una vez con la cabeza, volviendo a su camino.

—La Navidad—murmuró Rose mientras seguían caminando—. Parece ser que siempre traer cosas buenas.

Bella se rió, demasiado risueña.

—Dios, y qué buenas que traen.

— ¿Se lo dirás a Edward? —saltó Alice, caminando ya normal. Bella la miró burlona.

Para ser mujeres de veintisiete años, a veces se comportaban como chicas de diecisiete.

Las tres eran trillizas, pero eran tan diferentes. Rose era rubia de unos lindos ojos azules, Alice tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, como Renné, pero Bella era castaña de ojos chocolates, como su padre Charlie.

Las tres habían pasado por mucho, desamores, amores, triunfos y desconciertos, decepciones, pérdidas y ganancias. Juntas habían crecido en Forks, su pueblo natal, y las tres se habían ido a Seattle, a la Universidad loca. Rose estudiando Moda, empezando a ser una reconocida y extravagante diseñadora a sólo tres años de graduarse. Alice se decidió por Gastronomía, encontrado trabajo como Chef secundaria en un pequeño restaurante desde hace cuatro años. Y Bella era una linda editora de la Editorial Esencial, que era una nueva Editorial que estaba sacando mucho provecho a nuevos escritores excepcionales.

Las tres estaban casadas. Parecían juegos del destino, pero las tres se habían casado con los hermanos Cullen. Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Los tres trillizos, tan iguales como diferentes. Mientras Jasper y Emmett tenían el cabello rizado, Edward lo tenía ondulado. Jasper rubio de ojos azules, Emmett morocho de ojos azules y Edward cobrizo de ojos verdes. Los tres la misma complexión del cuerpo, sólo que Emmett era más alto que los tres.

Era casi una ironía, porque mientras Emmett y Edward habían estudiado Economía, Jasper se decidió por medicina pediátrica, a penas en su tercer año en el hospital. Edward y Emmett habían conseguido trabajo en un Despacho Contable, dándole una buena vida a sus esposas.

Las hermana Swan se burlaban a menudo de que era divertido la manera en que las tres habían sido novias de los Cullen, Alice odiando un poco a Jasper, pero al final estando juntos como uña y mugre.

Bella iba a cumplir tres años de casada con Edward en la Noche Buena. Había sido una locura casarse esa época del año, pero fue hermoso. Y ahora ella estaba embarazada. El primer niño Cullen.

—Se lo diré en Noche Buena—anunció Bella, acariciando su aún plano vientre—. Será fantástico.

Las dos hermanas gritaron y Bella casi quiso taparse los oídos, pero era bueno ese entusiasmo, ella misma no dejaba de chillar para sus adentros, demasiado emocionada.

.

.

.

_**Noche Buena, casa Cullen.**_

La actividad en la casa Cullen era excesiva. Las dos familias estaban reunidas, suegros y suegras por igual, mientras todos preparaban la mesa para la cena familiar. Bella estaba algo nerviosa, quería decirle primero a Edward que estaba esperando un bebé, pero sintió correcto decirlo a todos. Era una noticia que todos deberían saber.

—Cariño, vamos—le dijo Edward cuando terminaron la ensalada de manzana. Bella asintió y le ayudó a su esposo a mover la comida hacia la mesa.

— ¡Bella, mi niña! —Esme saltó a ella, besándola en la frente.

Esme sentía un cariño profundo por las tres chicas Swan, pero al ser Edward el pequeño de los tres, Bella era como la hija chiquita de ellos también.

—Hola, Esme—Bella le regresó el beso.

—Dime, cariño—susurró en su oído, sin dejar de abrazarla—, ¿cómo te sientes?

Bella miró a Esme fijamente. Ella le sonrió, como si compartieran un secreto. Entonces Bella lo supo. Esme había sido madre de trillizos. Y por la mirada fija de su madre, ella también lo sabía.

—Oh, me descubrieron.

—Tranquila, no diremos nada.

— ¡Mi niña! —gritó Renné, corriendo hacia Bella, la garró de sus manos y le sonrió con amor infinito—. Estoy tan feliz…

—Shh, Renné—la calló Esme rápidamente—. Nada de hablar. Ahora no.

Bella se echó a reír. Edward la miró curioso, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Carlisle llamó a todos a cenar y se fueron a sentar. Juntos dieron las gracias por el maravilloso año y la cena que estaban por comer.

Bella sentía un cosquilleo de anticipación cada vez que quería empezar a hablar, así que aguardó hasta que todos hubieran acabado de comer y estaban disfrutando del postre. Una mirada con sus hermanas, madre y suegra le dio luz verde a Bella.

Se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de todo.

—Familia—empezó a decir, pero se detuvo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. Miró a Edward a los ojos, él estaba frunciendo el ceño, confundido—. Cariño… Les tengo una buena, muy buena noticia.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —le preguntó Edward, agarrando su mano. Ella se aferró a él.

—Bueno…—tartamudeó—. Diablos, pensé que sería más fácil.

—Oh, vamos, ¡ya dilo, Bella! —gritó Rose, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bella miró a todos. Esme y su madre sonreían pacientemente, pero se veían claramente emocionada. Jasper, Emmett, Charlie y su padre la miraban expectantes, sus hermanas casi brincaban en sus asientos y Edward la miraba preocupado y ansioso.

— ¡Estoy embarazada! —soltó de golpe.

Todos gritaron a la vez y corrieron a abrazar a Bella. Edward se quedó paralizado, viéndola como idiota. Bella esperó a que Edward reaccionara mientras todos la abrazaban y felicitaban. Empezaba a preocuparse por su esposo cuando él se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —murmuró despacio. Bella asintió lentamente, casi temiendo lo peor.

Edward gritó de repente y abrazó a su esposa, abrazándola fuertemente y dando vueltas con ella.

— ¡Oh, Dios, el bebé! —se acordó, dejando a su esposa en el suelo, Bella reía, encantada y con los ojos llorosos.

—Estoy bien, amor. Estoy bien.

— ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? ¿Cuándo te enteraste? Oh, Dios, esto es fantástico.

Bella abrazó a Edward y lo besó. Él agarró sus mejillas entre sus manos y la besó con más fuerza y cariño, cuando se alejaron, Bella seguía con los ojos llorosos.

—Es fantástico, Bella—susurró él, aún encantado.

—Tengo cerca de dos meses y medio—empezó a decir Bella, sintiendo las piernas temblar—. Me enteré hace unos días. Rose y Alice me acompañaron al doctor mientras fuimos por los regalos de Navidad.

Edward miró a sus cuñadas con los ojos entrecerrados y ellas se echaron a reír. Todos volvieron a sentarse y empezaron a hablar sobre el bebé, cuando nacería, que sería el primer nieto Cullen-Swan y que estaban demasiado emocionados por esto.

Era una perfecta Navidad para la familia Cullen-Swan. No imaginaban que nada malo pasaría.

.

.

.

_**Dos meses después…**_

Edward estaba en el despacho de su casa cuando escuchó el grito.

Se levantó corriendo y fue hacia las escaleras, donde encontró a Bella tirada sobre su estómago, abrazándose a él y gimiendo, sus pantalones de cachemir estaban mojados de sangre y ella muy pálida.

—Oh, Dios, ¡Bella! —gritó. Ella estaba aterrorizada.

— ¡Edward, llama al 911!

Edward saco su celular mientras marcaba, agachándose junto a su esposa mientras la intentaba tranquilizar, pero no sabía dónde tocarla, tenía miedo de hacerle más daño.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Completamente hecho.

.

.

.

Rosalie y Alice entraron casi corriendo al hospital, seguida de sus esposos. Preguntaron de inmediato por Isabella Cullen y en cuanto tuvieron el número de cuarto, corrieron a ella.

Encontraron a Edward recostado en una silla, mirando a Bella dormir por los narcóticos que le dieron. Bella estaba pálida y demacrada, se veía tan frágil acostada en esa cama de hospital.

—Edward—susurró Alice suavemente. Edward alzó la cabeza y les sonrió tenso. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa y cerró la puerta al salir del cuarto. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, se dejó caer contra la pared, sollozando quedamente.

—Oh, no—murmuró Rose, mirando a Emmett. Alice abrazó del costado a Edward y Jasper intercambió una mirada con su esposa.

—Lo perdió—farfulló Edward, cerrando los ojos pero aun así las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos—. Bella perdió a nuestro bebé.

— ¿Qué paso, Edward? —preguntó Emmett, intentando no subir mucho la voz.

—Resbaló de las escaleras y cayó en su estómago. El golpe cayó por completo en el bebé y…—Edward ahogó otro sollozo—. Y fue inevitable.

—Lo siento tanto, hermano—dijo Jasper, abrazando a Edward.

Rose cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Alice, llorando juntas. Cuando Bella despertara, se volvería loca.

.

.

.

Bella abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintiéndose algo confusa, no sabía dónde estaba y sentía un vacío extraño en su estómago. Encontró los ojos verdes de Edward justo a su lado, sonriéndole con nostalgia.

—Hola—susurró ella, sonriéndole de regreso.

—Hola, mi amor—la voz de Edward se escuchaba pastosa, como si hubiera llorado mucho rato.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?

Edward se quedó callado y Bella frunció el ceño. Los ojos de su marido se pusieron acuosos y ella empezó a temer. Miró en todos lados, de repente asustada. Todo empezó a aparecer en su mente. Su mano corrió a su estómago, y lo sintió vacío.

—No—graznó, con el terror en su ser—. No, Edward, dime que no…

—Lo siento—lloró él.

— ¡NO! —gritó ella, empezando a llorar desgarradoramente. Edward se levantó y la abrazó, llorando los dos juntos. Bella no dejaba de decir que era su culpa, y Edward le decía que no era así. Pero los dos sentían un dolor profundo en su ser. Todo había sido perfecto. Demasiado.

Era obvio que la vida tenía que enseñarles la cruel realidad…

.

.

.

_**10 de Diciembre del 2013.**_

_**Nueva York.**_

— ¡Bella, cariño, se hace tarde! —gritó Edward desde la parte de abajo de la casa.

—Voy—gritó ella de regreso, viéndose de nuevo en el espejo.

Bella volvió a quitar las arrugas inexistentes del vestido de gasa que traía. Era largo hasta los tobillos, ceñido hasta la cintura y vaporoso lo que restaba, estaba abierto desde la rodilla del lado derecho y mostraba sensualmente sus piernas pero de una manera _correcta_, corte imperio y de un solo hombro, con pedrería por todo el contorno del escote y hombro. De color rojo, perfecto color navideño.

Su cabello estaba acomodado de lado, ondulado y cayendo en un gran rizo hasta la cintura. Se sentía hermosa, pero aún sentía ese vacío en su interior.

Perder a su hijo fue algo muy traumante. Bella había pasado dos años en depresión y dos más en terapia. Y dos años más intentando volver a embarazarse, pero perdiendo a los bebés al cuarto mes. Desde el año pasado, después del último aborto, Edward y Bella habían decidido no tener hijos, para desgracia de Bella.

Al salir de la depresión, Bella le pidió a su esposo que se fueran a vivir a otro lugar, porque Seattle era demasiado doloroso para ella. Odiaba su casa, las escaleras donde había caído y perdido al bebé, odiaba el cuarto predilecto para su hijo, odiaba la casa donde habían vivido.

Así que Edward pidió traslado del despacho a Nueva York, el lugar más alejado de Seattle y lejos de todo. Como si fueran un clan, los demás Cullen y Swan también se mudaron a esa ciudad.

—No te dejaremos, mi niña—había dicho Renné cuando Bella les pidió que no hicieran eso, que no abandonaran todo por su culpa—. Somos una familia y eso es lo que importa.

Bella les sonrió agradecida.

Y ahora ahí estaban, cinco años después, viviendo en Nueva York. Bella no había podido seguir editando, pero había empezado a escribir. Era una escritora que poco a poco empezaba a tomar fama. Edward seguía trabajando en Economía, pero en otro sentido.

Edward había creído que sería mejor para Bella una vida tranquila, así que con ayuda de sus ahorros, había comprado una pequeña juguetería en Manhattan, cerca del río Hudson, en un vecindario muy bien situado. Casi siempre estaba repleta de gente, pero era en Navidad, Año Nuevo, San Valentín, Día de Gracias y el Viernes Negro, donde más estaba llena. Les iba bien y Bella se sentía cómoda trabajando en la juguetería.

Se sentía cómoda y tranquila rodeada de pequeños niños buscando el juguete perfecto, para ellos, para sus amigos o familiares. Era una tranquilidad que sentía como al escribir, estar con Edward o su familia. No se sentía cómoda estando sola. Le hacía mal estar sola, ya que se ponía a pensar y sentía ese hoyo negro envolverla.

Desde hace cuatro años, un año después de comprar la librería, Edward y Bella habían decidido dar un Baile de Beneficencia Navideña, y lo que recaudaran lo daban a Fundaciones de niños sin hogar, en Casas Hogares u Orfanatos.

Los Cullen y Swan eran de familias adineradas, si bien habían nacido y vivido en un pueblito, las familias eran adineradas por herencia. Los padres habían hecho crecer más esa pequeña fortuna y los hijos ayudaban a eso. Pero no sólo a las familias, sino a los demás.

Era algo vital que las madres Cullen y Swan habían otorgado a sus hijos.

Rosalie se había embarazado tres años después de Bella, teniendo unos lindos gemelitos. Alice había dado a luz a su primera hija hace dos años. Bella se sentía desolada pero esos pequeños niños que iban a la juguetería le daban una pequeña felicidad con paz.

— ¡Bella! —volvieron a gritar, haciendo a la mujer salir de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, sí—murmuró. Se retocó el maquillaje, que era muy suave y destacaba su belleza natural, y agarró la pequeña cartera dorada. Sus zapatos abiertos negras de tacón le daban un aire sofisticado.

Edward la esperaba en la sala, sonriéndole abiertamente. Ella le regresó la sonrisa.

La juguetería constaba de tres pisos. La primera planta eran la juguetería y el almacén. La segunda parte era la sala, cocina, comedor y un cuarto de invitados, la tercera planta eran tres habitaciones, con el ático incluido en una pequeña parte de la planta. Era relativamente pequeña la casa, pero perfecto para ellos dos.

—Te ves hermosa—afirmó Edward, extendiéndole una mano. Bella sonrió, tomando la mano de su marido y dejándose arrastrar a su cuerpo, besándose con amor.

—Lo sé—dijo modestamente la mujer. Edward se echó a reír. Vestía un esmoquin negro sin corbata y camisa blanca. Unos zapatos negros extremadamente pulidos le daban un aspecto divertido—. Amo tus zapatos.

—Alice—dijo sencillamente su esposo. Bella se rió a carcajadas ante el tono apesumbrado de Edward y con un movimiento de cabeza, los dos se movieron a las escaleras que daban a la puerta secundaria de la casa.

Había dos formas de entrar a la casa. Por la juguetería con la escalera detrás del mostrador, o por la puerta secundaria que daba a la calle.

Afuera, hacía un frío infernal, la nieve cayendo y arremolinándose en la acera y carretera. Bella se arrebujó en su abrigo blanco y tomó el brazo de Edward, caminaron juntos hasta el coche y agradeció cuando pudo entrar a la calidez del coche.

—Siguiente parada, el maravilloso baile de Navidad—anunció Edward sonriendo. Bella alzó los pulgares.

— ¡Yupi!

Edward arrancó con una carcajada. Bella miró hacia la ventana. Tres manzanas después de la juguetería, había un edifico victoriano algo viejo y desgastado, donde un letrero colgaba peligrosamente arriba de la puerta de madera: "Casa Hogar 'Dulce Vida'". Cada vez que pasaban, ella notaba que la puerta siempre estaba cerrada, las ventanas con las cortinas bajadas y se veía oscura y solitaria, para nada como una "dulce vida".

Pero en ese momento, la puerta estaba abierta. Una señora de grandes caderas les daba la espalda, pero una señora de mediana edad más joven y bastante maquillada, aún a esa distancia Bella pudo ver todo ese maquillaje, estaba frente a la puerta, de espaldas a la puerta abierta. Edward iba algo despacio y Bella pudo ver a una niña pequeña de largos cabellos castaños agarrada… _aferrada_ a la señora de caderas anchas.

Frunció el ceño, pero dejó de ver cuando pasaron el edificio. Soltó un suspiró y cuando vio a su esposo mirarla preocupado, le sonrió.

.

.

.

Grace veía el gran edificio frente a ella como si fuera un dragón a punto de saltar hacia ella. La señora Stanley miraba cariñosamente a Grace, sonriéndole compresivamente.

—Estarás bien aquí, Grace. Créeme—le dijo Jessica Stanley, subiendo los pequeños escalones para tocar el timbre del edificio. Sonó como si la casa fuera una mansión embrujada—. Hay más niñas, que estoy segura serán amigas y pronto tendrás otra familia.

La niña frunció sus pequeños labios, pero no dijo nada. Cuando la puerta se abrió, una señora de al menos la edad de su madre apareció. Era alta, gracias a los grandes tacones que llevaba, con un traje a la medida de verde botella, falda tapiz y el saco adornado con cosas raras en el frente. Usaba unas gafas negras puntiagudas, el cabello teñido de rubio y grandes ojos castaños, de piel pálida, pero estaba _muy_ maquillada. Grace sintió como una mueca se hacía en sus labios.

_Oh, Dios_, pensó asustada.

— ¿Señorita Weber? —preguntó Jessica algo dubitativa. Sus ojillos azules brillaron confundido. Para Grace, Jessica era una de esas señoras que parecían ser buenas madres o abuelitas dulces.

—Ángela Weber, sí—dijo la otra mujer, con un acento raro que le hizo gracia a Grace.

—Soy Jessica Stanley. Agente de Servicios Sociales.

Ángela asintió una vez, casi aburrida. Jessica carraspeó.

—Vengo, eh, a dejar a Grace a la Casa Hogar.

—Oh—exclamó Ángela, bajando los ojos a la niña—. Si es cierto, otra niña huérfana.

_Huérfana_.

La palabra golpeó a la niña, haciendo a sus ojitos llenarse de lágrimas. Odiaba esa palabra desde el momento en que la señora Stanley se la dijo en el hospital, después de que sus padres y ella tuvieran un accidente que hizo a sus padres irse al cielo.

—Así es—había cierto filo en la voz de la señora Stanley que Grace no le había escuchado en los meses que llevaba con ella.

Un coche pasó por la calle y Grace volteó curiosa, alcanzando a ver la parte trasera del coche negro. Al menos sí vivía gente cerca de aquí, pensó algo más calmada.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Jessica, señalando con la maleta de Grace a la puerta abierta.

—Sí, claro—Jessica se hizo a un lado y Jessica y Grace entraron al edificio. Adentro era… Bueno, parecía ser de un libro que su mamá le leía de noches, donde la mala del cuento era una madrastra terriblemente cruel que dejaba a la buena en la pobreza. Pero lo más feo de todo era que _no había ningún adorno de Navidad_.

Ella, al ser una niña, amaba la Navidad. Sus padres siempre hicieron de ella algo muy especial y se sentía feo no tenerlos ahora, con las Navidades muy cerca.

—Vaya—exclamó Jessica, dejando la maleta de la niña, pero sin soltarla de la mano—, qué… Lindo. Pero le falta los adornos de Navidad, ¿no le parece?

Ángela rodó los ojos pero sonrió secamente.

—Si Gobiernos nos diera más dinero, podría comprar adornos de Navidad y no sólo comida, ropa y lo esencial para las niñas y la casa.

Jessica asintió, con los labios apretados. Ángela la miró significativamente.

—Oh—la vieja mujer tomó de su bolsa un sobre que entregó a Ángela—. Es la manutención de Grace.

Ángela miró los números del cheque, que estaba dentro del sobre y le sonrió al papel, miró a la niña con indiferencia y asintió.

—Claro…

—No me quiero ir, señora Stanley—dijo de repente Grace, jalando la mano de Jessica. Ella miró a la niña con dulzura.

—Cariño, aquí estarás muy bien. Recuerdas que hay más niñas, ¿verdad? —la niña asintió—. Y también pronto encontrarás una familia. Además de que te vendré a ver pronto.

—Pero…

— ¿Quieres conocer a las demás niñas, Lacey? —le preguntó Ángela, sonriendo con fingida dulzura, inclinándose a ella-

—Grace—corrigó la niña, malhumorada.

—Como sea—Ángela se irguió, levantó la cabeza y gritó con fuerzas: —. ¡Renesmee!

Una niña de poco menos de siete años, de cabellos castaños pelirrojos, largos y rizados, de grandes ojos verdes y piel crema, salió corriendo de las escaleras a los pocos segundos. La niña vestía un sencillo jumper* de tiras anchas azul marino, con una playera de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas blancas, un suéter caqui y botas de igual tono. Su cabello rizado estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás con una diadema de color plata.

— ¿Sí, señorita Weber? —preguntó con una voz muy dulce. Jessica sonrió a la niña, enamorada de ella de inmediato.

—Tenemos una nueva habitante en la casa—anunció como cacatúa Ángela, mostrando a Grace con un movimiento de mano—. Enséñale la casa y el dormitorio, ¿quieres? Ah, y enséñale las reglas del lugar.

Por su tono, mostraba que no aceptaría ni siquiera un pero por excusa. Renesmee asintió dos veces.

—Sí, señorita Weber.

Se acercó a Grace y le sonrió de verdad. Tenía una linda sonrisa. Grace le regresó la sonrisa tímida.

—Ven, acompáñame—dijo Renesmee con cariño. Grace se soltó poco a poco de Jessica, alentada por la sonrisa de las dos, niña y mujer y tomó la mano de Renesmee. La niña más grande tomó la maleta de Grace—. No hay problema—añadió cuando Jessica estaba por decir algo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvieron cuando Grace se deshizo de la mano de Renesmee y corrió a abrazar por última vez a Jessica. Había pasado seis meses con ella, era difícil decirle adiós a esa tierna mujer que cuidó de ella cuando se quedó completamente sola.

—Adiós, señorita Stanley—susurró, aferrada a sus grandes caderas. Jessica besó el tope d ela cabeza de la niña con amor.

—Cuídate, Grace. Vendré a verte pronto.

Ella asintió y se soltó de nuevo de Jessica, regresó con la cabeza gacha a Renesmee y así subió las escaleras. Renesmee la guío hacia un cuarto enorme, con diez camas, cinco de cada lado, con un baúl a los pies de cada cama. Arriba, en la cabecera, habían carteles con los nombres de las niñas.

_Annie, Sophie, Lauren, Lizzie, Nessie._

Había una cama vacía justo en frente de la de Nessie. Grace frunció los labios, y Renesmee la dejó en esa cama. Las demás niñas, más pequeñas que Renesmee, pero algo más grandes que Grace, la miraban fijamente, curiosas.

—Lucy se fue hace una semana—le avisó, dejando su maleta en la cama—. Acomódate, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—Grace susurró—. Gracias, Renesmee.

—Oh, dime Nessie. Así me dicen todas, excepto la señorita Weber—Nessie se sentó de un salto al lado de Grace, sonriéndole—. Mira, hay simples reglas aquí, ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué hay reglas? —preguntó Grace. Una niña de cabellos lacios y cortos, color miel, de piel pálida y pequeña, algo más grande que Grace, de ojos cafés, se acercó a ella.

—Porque así lo pide la señorita Weber—contestó con una vocecita algo chillona pero suave a la vez.

—Vaya—murmuró Grace, bajando los ojos.

—Ella es Annie—las presentó Nessie.

— ¡Hola! —saltó Annie, Grace le sonrió.

—Hola.

—Y ellas—habló Nessie, mientras las otras tres niñas se acercaban. Dos de ellas tenían el cabello negro, una ondulado y la otra lacio. La última era rubia castaña, de ojos miel. Las morochas tenían los ojos grises, como si fueran hermanas— son Lizzie, Lauren y Sophie.

—Hola, yo soy Sophie—la de cabello lacio le sonrió, extendiendo la mano—. Mi hermana es Lauren, somos mellizas.

La otra niña de cabellos ondulados le sonrió con igual de entusiasmo. Grace saludó a las dos hermanas.

—Obviamente yo soy Lizzie—dijo riéndose la rubia castaña. Grace también se rió.

—Es un gusto—dijo sinceramente Grace—. Yo soy Grace.

Todas las niñas saludaron al mismo tiempo y Grace sonrió.

—Grace, hay unas sencillas reglas, ¿recuerdas? —Nessie la miró con los ojos serios—. La señorita Weber no le gusta que bailemos, cantemos o corramos. No soporta los juguetes, así que si llevas alguno encima, escóndelo bien. También los adornos navideños. Odia todo lo que tiene que ver con la Navidad.

— ¿Por qué? —exclamó indignada la niña, que era la más pequeña del grupo.

—No sabemos—dijo Annie, mirándola tristemente—. Lo que es triste, ya que todas amamos la Navidad.

— ¡Y a Santa! —gritaron las mellizas.

—Shh, niñas—susurró Nessie, poniendo un dedo en sus labios rosas—. Recuerden la regla de no gritar.

—Ay—Grace se llevó las manos al pecho—. Son muchas reglas…

Nessie sonrió tristemente.

—Podrás hacerlo, Grace. Además—añadió, viendo de repente al suelo—, eres pequeña y muy linda. Estoy segura de que pronto te adoptaran.

—Nessie—murmuró Lizzie, poniendo una mano en los hombros de la aludida.

—Nadie quiere a las niñas como yo—aclaró Nessie, muy seria—. Pronto vendrán a adoptar a las mellizas y también a Lizzie y a Annie. Oh, no se preocupen por mí—añadió rápidamente al ver los ojos tristes de las demás niñas—. Yo estaré bien. Hace años que me acostumbré a no tener padres.

Grace sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Sus manitas abrazaron de nuevo su pecho, encontrando el collar con el dije de corazón del tamaño de su meñique y de dorado viejo, en él estaban las fotos de sus padres. Su mamá se lo había regalado cuando cumplió los cinco, dos semanas antes de que ellos chocaran.

_Quiero a mi mamá_, lloró internamente.

.

.

.

Bella se despertó cerca de la una de la tarde, sintiendo todo el cuerpo pesado. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta en su espalda, quedando más cerca de Edward. Se acurrucó contra él y suspiró.

—Buenos días, pequeña—susurró adormilado Edward, sonriéndole.

—Más bien tardes—convino la mujer, riéndose. Abrió un ojo y vio la hora en el despertador de la mesita de noche—. Ay, qué bueno que es domingo.

—Sí… Pero mañana estaremos jodidamente llenos. La Navidad se acerca por diez días y todo se vuelve loco.

Bella gimió y cerró de nuevo el ojo, escondiéndose bajo el brazo de su marido.

—Oh, Dios, Santa debe venir desde el miércoles, ¿no?

—Sip… Al menos nuestro Santa es muy bueno y parece que todos los niños de ésta parte de la isla lo aman.

—Es buena señal—murmuró adormilada Bella—. Despiértame más tarde…

Alcanzó a escuchar la risa de su marido antes de volverse a dormir.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Grace estaba arreglando su cama mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Hacia un lindo día y ella quería ir a jugar con la nieve como lo hacía en esas épocas.

Apenas llevaba dos días ahí pero ya sabía que la señorita Weber salía desde las diez de la mañana y regresaba hasta las diez de la noche. No sabía a dónde iba, sólo que regresaba muy feliz y repleta de bolsas, pero oliendo mucho a perfume de hombre. Nessie, al ser la más grande de las niñas, se encargaba de hacer las comidas, con la ayuda de las mellizas, que le seguían de edad.

Lizzie, Annie y ella, al ser las más chiquitas, lavaban los trastes o preparaban la mesa, también haciendo el quehacer en la sala, el cuarto donde dormían y los baños.

Era raro vivir ahí, todavía lloraba por las noches, apretando su collar contra su corazón, pero se sentía segura con él. Suspiró y terminó de acomodar su cama. Annie entró corriendo en el cuarto y le sonrió.

— ¡Vamos a la juguetería, vamos a la juguetería! —gritó emocionada. Grace la agarró de las manos y empezó a saltar con su nueva amiguita.

— ¿Hay una juguetería cerca? —preguntó sorprendida Grace.

—Sí, la Juguetería Toys&Plays, de los señores Cullen. Nessie nos deja salir una hora de la casa pero anda más vamos y regresamos de la juguetería.

—Oh, eso es…—Grace sonrió, muy entusiasmada.

Annie también sonrió emocionada y tomó la mano de Grace, las dos brincaron y salieron corriendo del cuarto. Bajaron saltando las escaleras y corriendo a la cocina.

—Nessie, Nessie, Nessie—gritaron las dos niñas cuando vieron a la aludida.

La niña estaba dejando en la islita de desayuno dos platos con cereal, se volteó a las recién llegadas y sonrió, sabiendo de antemano lo que las niñas querían.

—Desayunen y podrán ir. Una hora solamente, Annie. Grace es muy pequeña aún y no creo que sea buena idea que salgan las dos horas, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale, vale, vale, vale! —gritaron de nuevo las dos chicas, saltando.

—Entonces, a comer…—Nessie señaló los platos. Annie le pasó a Grace su plato y las tres se dirigieron al comedor, donde estaban las otras niñas.

Desayunaron en paz, sin los gritos de la señorita Weber a su lado. Aunque eran unas niñas, se sentían mejor cuando Ángela no estaba cerca de ellas, se sentían cómodas al estar sólo ellas.

.

.

.

Para llegar a la Juguetería Toys&Plays, tenían que atravesar la calle, caminar quince minutos y llegaban. Grace estaba impresionada al ir de la mano de Annie mientras las dos se dirigían a la juguetería, ella nunca había ido más allá de Brooklyn y casi nunca salía de ningún lado. La casa de la señora Stanley era pequeña y estaba en los suburbios. Había vivido con ella seis meses hasta que el Gobierno logró darle refugio en la Casa Hogar de la señorita Weber.

—Y nunca debes alejarte de la calle, ¿de acuerdo? —le iba diciendo Annie a la niña, Grace asentía, viendo asombrada todo a su alrededor.

Las casas tenían coronas de Navidad en las puertas, lucecitas de colores en las escaleras y más cosas. La nieve le daba al lugar un aire mágico, así como se sentía Grace. Amaba la nieve. Había vivido en San Francisco y cuando era invierno, jugaba con sus padres a peleas de bolas de nieve o hacía con su mamá muñecos de nieves.

Extrañaba esos momentos con sus papás.

—Tampoco dejes que nadie te agarre más que nosotras, Grace. No puedes dejar que nadie te quiera llevar con él. Nunca te sueltes de nuestra mano cuando vayamos a la juguetería o salgamos juntas, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale! —la niña saltó, ansiosa de ver la juguetería. Como toda niña pequeña, amaba las jugueterías.

— ¡Llegamos! —anunció Annie, deteniéndose ante un gran escaparate de vidrio, lleno de juguetes. Nuevos, viejos, de antaño. Eran hermosos y Grace quería tocarlos—. No toques nada—le advirtió antes de entrar.

Grace asintió de nuevo y al entrar, se quedó maravillada.

El lugar era grande, con juguetes por todas partes. Un mostrador estaba frente a la puerta, cerca de la pared. Detrás de él había un hueco cubierto con una cortina. Muchos niños iban y venían por todos lados, pidiéndoles a sus padres esto y aquello. Un árbol de Navidad se alzaba al fondo de la tienda, al lado de una tarima donde había un gran sillón rojo muy cómo y un Santa Claus, con los niños haciendo fila.

— ¡Santa! —gritó Grace, señalando. Annie sonrió.

—Sí, los señores Cullen siempre tienen a Santa en Navidad. Y en Navidad, ¡Santa viene a vernos! Aunque—bajó la voz, acercándose a Grace—, la señorita Weber nos quita los juguetes después de que Santa se va, junto con los señores Cullen.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque a la señorita Weber no le gustan los juguetes. O la Navidad.

— ¡Pero la Navidad es hermosa! —reclamó la niña, frunciendo el ceño. Annie se encogió de hombros, triste, pero sonrió al ver a una señora salir detrás del mostrador.

— ¡Hola, señora Cullen! —le saludó a la mujer. Grace volteó a ver a la mujer y le sonrió. Era alta, de cabellos caobas y ojos chocolates. Era bonita y se veía una muy buena señora, como una mami cariñosa.

—Hola, Annie—la señora Cullen se agachó y besó a la niña en la mejilla, luego se volteó a Grace—. Y hola tú, pequeña. ¿Quién eres?

—Es Grace—contestó Annie, sin dejar de sonreír—. Llegó hace dos días.

—Hola, Grace.

—Hola, señora Cullen—contestó la niña, tímida. Bella sonrió, encantada con la pequeña. Tenía una naricita como de botón y lindos ojos cafés claros, con un cabello largo y lacio café claro. Era muy mona y tierna.

—Dime Bella—aclaró ella, sonriéndole tiernamente—. Así le he pedido a todas que me digan. ¿No es así, Annie?

—Sí, señora… Bella—se corrigió Annie al ver la mirada sonriente de Bella.

—Bueno, pasen a ver la tienda. Si necesitan algo, me dicen, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! —asintió Grace, volando sus ojos a los juguetes. Annie se rió y asintió, caminando con Grace por la tienda mientras Bella se levantaba y las miraba.

No sabía por qué, pero Grace había robado su corazón. Como la pequeña Nessie.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y Bella siempre veía a Grace ir con Annie, Lizzie, Lauren, Sophie o con Nessie a la juguetería. Veía a la más pequeña de las niñas sonreír emocionada y ver a Santa con fervor. Cuando iba con Nessie, Bella notaba que la más grande siempre cuidaba a la pequeña como si fuera su… Hermana mayor.

Su corazón se deshacía al ver a esas dos niñas y estaba pensando en la otra opción para tener hijos. Quería hablar con Edward, pero no sabía cómo planteárselo.

Un día, a unos cuantos de Navidad, mientras arreglaba unos juguetes nuevos y los acomodaba en la tarima cerca de Santa, escuchó a Grace hablar con él.

— ¡Mi pequeña Grace! —exclamó Santa, que en realidad era el señor James, un anciano jubilado que nunca había tenido hijos junto con su esposa, pero que los amaba. Era el perfecto Santa para los pequeños y tenía un aire que hacía a la Navidad más feliz. Edward y Bella estaban encantados con él y Victoria, su hermosa esposa—. ¿A qué vienes a pedirme hoy, mi niña?

Grace iba a ver a Santa cada que podía, Nessie se reía de la emoción de la pequeña, pero le gustaba. Volvía ella misma a emocionarse por la Navidad, pero recordaba que desde hace mucho ella ya no tenía familia ni nadie más que las niñas de la Casa Hogar y se sentía triste. Su papá las había abandonado y su mamá había muerto por el cáncer cuando Nessie tenía la edad de Grace. Desde los cinco estaba en la Casa Hogar y era la más grande de las niñas ahí.

—Esta vez no son juguetes, Santa—susurró la niña, pero Bella podía escucharla con claridad—. Quiero pedirte algo más que juguetes.

—Dime, pequeña Grace.

—Quiero una mamá—la niña levantó sus ojitos llorosos a su Santa y a Bella se le rompió el corazón—. Una mamá, un papá y también para Nessie. Para Annie, para Lauren y Sophie, y para Lizzie. Quiero una familia.

Bella sintió un nudo en su garganta y bajó los ojos para no llorar. James también aguantó las lágrimas. Esta pequeña niña era un ángel, tan diferente y única que daba alegría verla. James vio a Grace y luego a Nessie, que estaba esperando a la pequeña cerca del mostrador, viendo un juguete de una muñeca de porcelana. Luego miró a Bella. Le sonrió a Grace, debajo de toda la barba falsa.

—Si está en mis posibilidades darte una familia, Grace—le dijo a la niña—, espero que sea una como los señores Cullen.

Bella alzó la vista sorprendida, chocando con los ojos comprensivos de James.

— ¡Sería hermoso! —Grace se animó, saltando en las rodillas del anciano y aplaudiendo—. ¡Y a Nessie también le gustaría! Sé que quiere mucho a los señores Cullen. Ella me ha dicho.

Bella se volvió a tragar sus lágrimas, sonriéndole a la niña.

—Intentaré darte una familia, cariño—concluyó James, besando la frente de Grace. La niña no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¡Gracias, Santa!

La pequeña salió corriendo a Nessie, a quién abrazó con fuerza. Bella vio como las dos niñas reían y salían de la tienda, aún felices. Se despidió de ellas y pudo ver como los ojos de las dos se iluminaba. Suspiró fuertemente. Esas niñas necesitaban una familia…

.

.

.

Antes de cerrar, ese día, y después de que todos los niños se hubieran ido, James fue a ver a Bella. Ella estaba terminando de contar el dinero de la caja registradora mientras Edward preparaba la cena.

—Esas niñas necesitan una familia—le dijo simplemente. Bella dejó el dinero contado en la caja y miró a James. Sus cansados ojos azules se veían comprensivos—. Y tú y tu marido quieren hijos.

—James…

—Piénsalo, querida—le cortó el anciano, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer—. Serían unos padres increíbles. Y esas niñas serían felices con ustedes. Creo que es hora de que ustedes sean felices, ¿no crees?

Bella se lo pensó un poco y sonrió, asintiendo.

—Tienes razón—razonó—. Le diré a Edward después de Navidad.

—Y, ¿por qué no antes? —James se fue alejando, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Al fin y al cabo, la Navidad es para la familia y amigos, para el amor y felicidad.

Bella miró al anciano hasta que él le sonrió y se fue, deseándoles buenas noches y que se verían mañana. Se quedó más tiempo mirando al mostrador, a unos ángeles de juguete, del tamaño de su dedo meñique, y realmente hermosos, parecían ser la parejita de un juego. Al verlos, pensó en Grace y Nessie.

—James tiene razón—la voz de su marido la sacó de sus pensamiento. Se volteó y vio a Edward en el hueco de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados. Sonreía tímidamente.

— ¿En qué? —preguntó tontamente.

—Grace y Nessie se merecen una familia, ¿no crees? —se acercó a ella—. Y nosotros a unas hijas. No me molestaría que ellas fueran mis hijas.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, y luego, sin aviso, se aventó a Edward, abrazándolo.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto te amo—le dijo sinceramente. Edward se rió, besando su cabello.

—Lo sé… Lo sé.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Grace y Nessie volvieron a ir a la juguetería. Nessie llevaba el cabello sobre la cara, sin alzarlo ni cuando Bella le saludó efusiva. Grace se veía asustada y triste.

— ¿Qué pasa, niñas? —les preguntó Bella, también asustada.

Grace miró a Nessie, pero ella no la miraba.

—Nessie se quemó ayer en la tarde—soltó la niña de golpe.

— ¡Grace! —gritó Nessie, enojada, y al fin alzando la cara. Bella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

La linda cara de Nessie estaba maltratada, en su mejilla izquierda, cerca de su cuero cabelludo, había una mancha algo grande y deforme, roja y dolorosa. Bella se acercó a Nessie lentamente y la tomó de la mano.

—Ven conmigo—le dijo simplemente—. Te curaré antes de que se te infecte.

Nessie no dijo nada. Grace las siguió, viendo preocupada a su amiguita. Subieron a la casa de los Cullen y Grace se sorprendió al verla tan cómoda, un árbol de Navidad también estaba cerca de la pared, en la sala. Había adornos y un fuego en una chimenea. Una sonrisa involuntaria creció en su cara. Bella sentó a Nessie en un sofá y Grace a su lado, luego corrió al baño, a buscar el botiquín.

Al regresar, Nessie estaba mirando sorprendida su casa. Bella sonrió ante las niñas.

— ¿Les gusta? —les preguntó.

—Sí, es muy bonita su casa—le dijo Grace, sin dejar de ver a todas partes. Bella se rió, encantada.

—Gracias, cariño.

Nessie miró a Bella. La mujer sacó del botiquín un algodón y un líquido rosado. Nessie hizo una mueca. Bella alzó el algodón y miró a la niña primero.

—Esto te dolerá un poquito—le explicó. Nessie asintió y se preparó mentalmente.

— ¡Ay! —gritó bajito cuando sintió al algodón entrar en contacto con su mejilla lastimada.

—Perdona, mi cielo. Es desinfectante, te limpia y se ocupará de que no se te infecte.

La niña se limitó a cerrar los ojos, Bella casi quiso alejar el algodón de su mejillita, pero se obligó a seguir curándola. Le puso una pomada contra quemaduras, para que no quedara ostra, y luego una curita, al final dándole un beso en la frente. Nessie abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nadie le había dado un beso tan dulce.

— ¿Cómo te pasó esto, Nessie? —se atrevió a preguntar Bella. La niña se mordió el labio, pero fue Grace quién habló.

—Se quemó mientras cocinaba la comida. El aceite le saltó.

— ¡Grace! —volvió a gritar Nessie, pero ya no se veía molesta.

— ¿Cocinas? —preguntó a su vez Bella. La niña asintió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no está la señorita Weber para hacer eso? ¡Es peligroso que una niña se acerque tanto al fuego! Mira lo que te pasó, cielo. Imagina que pudo haber sido peor.

Bella estaba asustada y horrorizada, ¿cómo era posible que una niña de siete años cocinara para otras niñas en lugar de la mujer que llevaba la dirección de la Casa Hogar?

—La señorita Weber sale todos los días—siguió diciendo Grace, Nessie ni se molestó en callarla—. Se va desde temprano y regresa tarde, a veces no la oímos llegar y la vemos hasta el desayuno o a veces ni la vemos. Nessie se hace cargo de nosotras.

— ¡Dios santo!

—Pero no es tan malo—se apresuró a decir Nessie, viendo asustada a la mujer—. Me gusta cuidar a las otras niñas. Y es divertido cocinar. Ayer me quemé porque no me di cuenta que prendí primero la lumbre y no puse el aceite. ¡No pasa nada! ¡En serio!

Bella se quedó callada. No hablaría con esas niñas de la señorita Weber. Cuando ellas se fueron, iría a ver a la señora Stanley, que era la Jefa de la Oficina de Trabajo Social, le diría lo que pasaba en esa Casa Hogar y de una vez pediría informes para adoptar a las niñas.

—Te creeré—le dijo en su lugar a Nessie. Ella casi se desmaya de alivio, le sonrió agradecida a la mujer.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Está bien, amor—Bella volvió a besar la frente de la niña. Se levantó para guardar de nuevo el botiquín y al regresar, tenía las manos detrás de la espalda. Les daría un regalo de Navidad por adelantado—. ¿Saben algo? Les quería dar esto en Navidad, pero… Creo que es un buen momento ahora.

Las dos niñas miraron curiosas a Bella y ella les sonrió, se sentó en la mesita de café, frente a las dos pequeñas y sacó de su espalda dos cajas pequeñas envueltas.

— ¡Regalos! —gritó emocionada Grace. Nessie también sonrió, pero no gritó.

— ¡Ábranlos! —pidió exaltada Bella. Grace rompió el papel, muy emocionada, mientras que Nessie se tomó su tiempo para abrirlo.

— ¡Wow! —gritaron las dos al ver sus regalos, eran la pareja de ángeles que Bella vio en el mostrador. Estaban con una cadena de oro viejo lo suficientemente larga para permitir a los ángeles esconderse debajo de su ropa. Nessie se sintió agradecida y alzó la vista a Bella. Ella las miraba emocionada. Las dos se voltearon a ver y se lanzaron a los brazos de la mujer.

— ¡Wow! —repitió Bella, riéndose. Las abrazó y aspiró su aroma. Ansiaba a estas niñas como sus hijas. Ya las sentía así, sus hijas.

.

.

.

—Dices que esta señorita, Weber, se va y deja a las niñas sola…—repitió Edward, confundido.

Bella machacó más las papas, enojada, pero Edward detuvo sus manos.

—Creo que es suficiente, amor, el puré ya es muy puré.

—Lo siento—Bella se alejó de las papas, dándose vuelta a la estufa—. Es que me enoja lo que esa señorita Weber les hace. Es decir, ¡en qué cabeza cabe que una niña de siete años se quede al cuidado de otras cinco cuando se supone hay una persona adulta haciéndose responsable por ellas!

Mientras hablaba, había machacado un poco más el pollo en el agua, tirando un poco de agua caliente por los lugares. Edward volvió a moverla, lejos de la estufa.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a bañar mientras acabo la cena? —le pidió delicadamente, Bella aspiró aire y asintió.

—Es lo mejor—coincidió Bella. Chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Media hora después, Bella salía corriendo del cuarto, ya vestida con su piyama y excitada al máximo.

— ¡Podemos ir mañana a ver a Jessica Stanley, decirle la situación, ir con las niñas y esperar a que Jessica llegue para que vea en qué condiciones deja Ángela Weber a las niñas! —le explicó extasiada saltando en las puntas de sus pies. Parecía niña pequeña en la mañana de Navidad.

Navidad.

Edward hizo una mueca, dejando el pollo y el puré en islita de que separaba la cocina con el comedor. Bella se sentó en su banco estético de acero inoxidable, con el asiento en color rojo.

—Cariño—empezó Edward, acariciando el cabello mojado de su mujer—, me parece algo increíble. Pero mañana es veinticuatro.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Bella, sin captar bien.

—Mañana es Noche Buena… Estamos a veintitrés.

Bella abrió la boca pero la cerró.

—Diablos—dijo al final, su entusiasmo bajando notablemente.

Edward se sentó frente a ella y suspiró. Frunció los labios y tomó una pieza de pollo. Bella le imitó y comieron en silencio unos momentos.

—Aunque—inició Edward, sin dejar de cortar piezas de pollo—, podemos hablarle en la tarde, después de dejar la cena lista con las chicas y avisarle a la señora Stanley. Creo que incluso podríamos traer a Nessie y Grace a cenar con nosotros.

Bella dejó de golpe su pieza de pollo y miró a su esposo. Él sonreía, esa sonrisa únicamente dedicada para ella. Bella gritó y saltó de su banco, corriendo a los brazos de Edward.

—Dios, eres un genio—exclamó, sin dejar de abrazarlo—. ¡Te amo!

—Te amo igual—Edward la besó suavemente, apretándola más a él.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Grace despertó emocionada.

— ¡Hoy es Noche Buena! —gritó, levantándose en su cama y empezando a saltar, las demás chicas se despertaron sobresaltadas, pero al ver a la niña pequeña saltando y repitiendo que era Noche Buena, se contagiaron de su entusiasmo.

Todas, incluida Nessie, se pusieron a saltar encima de sus camas, gritando igual de felices que la niña más pequeña.

— ¡Qué demonios es todo este ruido! —escucharon cuando la señorita Weber entró hecha una furia al cuarto de las niñas, haciéndolas gritas asustadas y dejar de brincar, dejándose caer en sus camas—. ¡No entienden la regla de NO GRITAR!

Las pequeñas estaban aterradas, habían creído que la señorita Weber había desaparecido de nuevo, como cada día, no esperaban encontrarla en la casa y mucho menos aún vestida en piyama, viéndose realmente enojada.

Nessie se armó de valor y tragando saliva, se puso frente a ella, ya que era la única más cerca y no iba a dejar que fuera a por Grace.

—Lo sentimos, señorita Weber—dijo con un tono de calma que no sentía—. Nos emocionamos al saber que hoy era Noche Buena y…

—Ah, es verdad—la cortó Ángela, recargándose contra la puerta, de repente aburrida—. Demonios, pensé que era veintitrés.

Miró con indiferencia a las niñas y les aplaudió, apurándolas.

— ¿Qué esperan? —les exigió, enojada—. ¡Vístanse! Nos vamos en media hora.

— ¿A dónde? —se atrevió a preguntar Grace.

—A Central Park. Iremos a un concierto para niños de Navidad. El Gobierno invita, así que apúrense. Todas ustedes en el metro y yo sola, ¡pobre de mí! ¡Tener que cuidar a niñas ingratas para poder sobrevivir!

Y se fue, dejando a las niñas confundidas. Cuando les volvió a gritar, todas reaccionaron.

—Pónganse algo caliente—les dijo Nessie, ayudando a las pequeñas también. Grace se puso unas mallas de lana gris, un vestidito de mangas para hombros, de cuadros escoceses rojos con gris. Unas botas negras y un abrigo de lana.

—Grace, ponte un gorro. Hace frío y está nevando—Annie le pasó un gorro de lana blanco, ayudándole a ponérselo. Las dos niñas sonrieron.

—Gracias—dijo la pequeña.

— ¿Están todas? —volvió a gritar la señorita Weber.

Pero las niñas bajaron las escaleras en perfecta fila. Grace adelante, luego Annie, Lizzie, Sophie, Lauren y Nessie al final. La señorita Weber asintió, sonriendo secamente.

—Perfecto. Vámonos.

.

.

.

Central Park estaba rodeado de gente, con nieve, adornos de navidad y un Árbol Navideño grande. Grace estaba de nuevo fascinada. Habían ido en metro hasta Central Park y fue raro, ya que las niñas veían a la señorita Weber asustadas de que las dejara ahí.

Pero todo salió bien. Hasta ahora.

La señorita Weber las sentó en la cuarta fila y disfrutaron, por primera vez, con la señorita Weber del Show Navideño del parque. Grace volvió a desear una familia mientras el Santa del escenario les decía que pidieran sus deseos de Navidad ya que esta noche era Noche Buena.

Las dos niñas, Nessie y Grace, habían traído sus ángeles que Bella les regaló. Grace estaba agarrando a su dije a cada rato, deseando una madre como Bella y un padre como Edward. Nessie no dejaba de verla, abrazarla y sonreírle, como si pudiera leer su mente.

Al terminar el Show, los duendes de Santa les dieron a los niños pequeños unos bastones de dulce, que las niñas aceptaron gustosas y sorprendentemente, la señorita Weber les dejó comer. Habían tomado un desayuno básico cinco minutos antes de salir.

— ¡Muy bien, chicas! —gritó la señorita Weber, aplaudiendo para atraer la atención de las niñas.

—Vamos—susurró Nessie a las niñas, y todas se pusieron en medio círculo frente a la señorita Weber. Ella sonreía falsamente a las niñas, viendo por todas partes mientras los adultos se iban con sus hijos.

—Niñas—empezó la señorita Weber, sin verlas—, como saben, hoy es Noche Buena. Y ya saben las reglas de este día. Renesmee, nada de dormirse tarde y _nada_ de villancicos. Se van a dormir a las diez y cenan las sobras de anoche.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Grace, abriendo mucho sus ojitos cafés y aferrándose al ángel. Nessie vio alarmada como sus manitas de juntaban encima de su pecho y apretaban la cadena con el dije—. ¿Y qué pasa con la cena de Navidad, los regalos, los dulces? ¡Es Noche Buena, señorita Weber! ¡No es justo!

La señorita Weber siguió sonriendo, pero más tensa. Volvió a llamar al orden a Grace, pero la niña estaba bastante trastornada, saltando en las puntas de sus pies y sollozando. Ángela perdió el control y se agachó a la altura de Grace, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo y haciéndola callar.

—Claro que no es justo, niña tonta—le gruñó, bastante molesta—. Para ustedes, la Navidad no existe. Para mí, es ir con mis amigos a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Ustedes no tienen derecho a disfrutar de una buena cena porque no tiene familia. Son _huérfanas_. Y nadie las ha adoptado porque nadie las quiere. Ustedes se irán esta noche a comer como cualquier otra noche y _nada_ pasara, ¿estamos?

Grace había dejado de llorar en cuanto la señorita Weber la agarró del brazo, pero estaba hipando mientras seguía hablando, su manita seguía aferrada al collar que Bella le regaló y lo apretaba con fuerza. La mirada de Ángela siguió la mirada de la mano de la niña y sonrió con malicia al ver el collar.

— ¿Una collar? —dijo a modo de pregunta, extendiendo la mano hacia el cuello de la niña.

— ¡Es mío! —gritó la niña, alejándose de Ángela.

— ¡No! Ustedes no pueden tener nada, porque todo es para mí. _Yo_ las cuido, _yo_ las alimento, _yo_ no hago mi vida para cuidar de ustedes, mocosas. Así que no tiene derecho a tener nada. ¡Dámelo!

Puso la mano extendida con la palma para arriba, levantándose. La niña negó con la cabeza y la señorita Weber volvió a exigirle que se lo diera, la niña gritó y Ángela perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Suficiente! —jaloneó a la niña mientras le intentaba quitar el collar.

— ¡NO! —gritaba la niña, queriéndose alejar de la señorita Weber y de sus manos con uñas afiladas. La gente las miraba pero no decían nada, no podían, aunque varios quisieron detenerse, la mirada furiosa de Ángela les obligaba a no hacerlo.

— ¡Dámelo ya, Grace!

— ¡No!

La niña gritó fuerte cuando sintió la mano de la señorita Weber arrancar el collar, pero el collar salió volando, lejos de la mano de Ángela pero también de Grace. La niña quiso correr por él, pero Ángela la agarró fuerte del brazo.

— ¡Suficiente, nos vamos ya! —ordenó a las demás niñas, mientras caminaba arrastrando a Grace. Las otras niñas no habían dicho nada aunque Nessie intentó acercarse a Grace, Ángela la alejó.

Grace vio con dolor como su collar se quedaba enterrado en la nieve de Central Park. El único regalo que había recibido de una mujer que hubiera podido ser su madre.

.

.

.

Regresaron en silencio a la casa.

En cuanto entraron, Ángela mando a Grace a su cuarto y nadie dijo nada. No podían, sólo eran niñas que apenas sabían qué estaba pasando, no podían defenderse, excepto Nessie, pero Ángela la había mandado a la cocina, a calentar la comida.

Grace pasó todo el día llorando por la pérdida de su collar y cuando llegó la noche, se preparó. Esperó a que la señorita Weber se hubiera ido a cenar y que las demás niñas se fueran a dormir. Se levantó de su cama en silencio, vestida completamente.

Eran las 22:00, si se apuraba, podría encontrar rápido su collar y regresar a tiempo antes que la señorita Weber. Se apresuró a irse a las escaleras, en silencio total. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, la detuvieron.

— ¿Qué haces, Grace? —Nessie bajó corriendo las escaleras, en piyama aún. Miraba con los ojos entornados a la niña—. ¡Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir!

—No—susurró la niña, obstinada. Frunció adorablemente el ceño—. Voy ir por _mi_ regalo que Bella me hizo. No voy a dejarlo.

—Grace…

—No me detengas, Nessie. Iré.

La niña más grande le sonrió enormemente, acercándose a ella, la abrazó con cariño.

—Iré contigo—le dijo, alejándose tantito de ella—. Me voy a vestir y vamos.

Grace saltó, agradecida y le sonrió enormemente.

.

.

.

Bella había esperado casi todo el día para ir a ver a las niñas. La cena de Noche Buena sería en su casa ese año, ya estaba todo listo y Bella sentía la necesidad de ir a ver a las niñas, sentía que algo malo iba a salir.

—Bella—le llamó Alice, poniendo el pavo en la mesa y acercándose a su hermana—, ve a ver a las niñas. Tal vez hasta puedes invitarlas a cenar. ¡Sería genial!

—Sí, cariño—Esme sacó la cabeza de la cocina, al igual que Renné—. Pueden ir tú y Edward, si esa señorita no está en la casa, llaman a Jessica y será mejor para todo, ¿no creen?

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi amor—Edward se acercó a ella y la beso en la sien, sonriéndole—. Vamos, regresaremos en al menos media hora.

—Vale…—Bella asintió, mordiéndose el labio—. Necesito ver a mis niñas, siento que algo malo va a pasar.

Edward la miró con curiosidad pero asintió.

.

.

.

Cuando tocaron a la tercera vez sin éxito, Bella supo que algo iba mal.

—Tal vez están dormidas ya—dijo con pesimismo Edward, pero Bella negó con la cabeza. Suspiró de nuevo, con nostalgia.

—Supongo…

Se dieron la vuelta para irse, pero escucharon gritos agudos de niñas. La pareja de miró a los ojos y se volvieron a dar la vuelta, tocando con más fuerza la puerta mientras gritaban para que abrieran.

— ¡Señora Cullen! —gritó Annie cuando abrió la puerta, se abrazó a Bella, sollozando.

— ¿Qué pasa, Annie? ¿Qué pasa? —exigió Bella desesperada.

— ¡Nessie y Grace no están, no están!

— ¿Qué? —gritó el matrimonio, volviéndose a ver a los ojos.

Entraron a la casa, viendo a las niñas asustadas, excepto a Lizzie, que miraba a todos como si guardara un secreto.

— ¿Dónde está la señorita Weber? —preguntó Bella a las niñas.

—Se fue con sus amigos, señora Cullen, se fue a cenar pero nosotras no sabemos a dónde—contestó Lauren, viendo asustada al matrimonio—. ¿Estarán bien Nessie y Grace? ¿Van a estar bien?

—Cariño—Bella agarró abrazó a la niña, viendo a todas. Lizzie estaba muy callada, casi sonriendo. Bella la miró fijamente, hasta que habló—. Lizzie—le dijo a la niña—, ¿dónde están? ¿Lo sabes?

La niña asintió, se acercó a la mujer lentamente. Bella la agarró de las manos y la sentó con ella mientras.

—Fueron por el collar de Grace, el que la señorita Weber le quitó hoy en la mañana y lo tiró en Central Park. Las escuché irse, y Nessie me pidió que no dijera nada, pero ustedes deben ir por ellas.

Bella miró a Edward, él estaba hablando por celular con su familia. Al colgar, volvió a marcar un número, Bella le miró confundida.

—Las chicas estarán aquí para cuidar a las niñas—le dijo sencillamente—. Mis hermanos y nuestros padres se van a quedar en el departamento, nosotros iremos a buscar a las niñas.

— ¿A quién le hablas? —preguntó confundida, pero levantándose para prepararse, sin dejar de tomar las manos de Lauren y Lizzie.

—A Jessica Stanley. Supongo que esta noche no será una buena Noche Buena para alguien. Y no me refiero a Jessica.

Bella sonrió enormemente.

.

.

.

Las niñas habían logrado llegar a Central Park milagrosamente. Había aún gente que estaba paseando, disfrutando de una linda Noche Buena y que miraba confundidos a la niña. No era normal que dos niñas bien vestidas y abrigadas pasaran corriendo las calles, apuradas para llegar a Central Park.

—Vamos, Grace, ¿dónde crees que está? —le preguntó Nessie, mientras caminaba entre la nieve y oscuridad del parque.

— ¡Ahí! —Grace señaló el lugar exacto donde habían estado en la tarde—. ¡Sé que están ahí!

Las niñas volvieron a correr, dejándose caer en la nieve y buscando el collar de la más pequeña. Cuando no encontraron en ese lugar, fueron buscando más y más, hasta que se alejaron bastante del lugar inicial.

El frío se fue haciendo más denso y la oscuridad igual, la luz de las farolas era sutil, pero fue suficiente para las chiquitas. Buscaron hasta que sus manos estaban frías.

—Grace—dijo Nessie después de un largo rato, suspirando con fuerza y frotándose las manos frías—, no encontramos nada… ¿Estás segura de aquí cayó?

—Sí—dijo la aludida, volviendo a buscar con más ahínco.

—Grace…

— ¡Aquí está! —gritó de repente Grace, demasiado feliz.

Alzó su mano y su collar con su ángel brilló en la débil luz de las farolas. Nessie también gritó emocionada y se alzó con Grace, abrazándose.

— ¡Genial! Ahora, vámonos. Hace mucho frío y pronto debe ser la medianoche…

—Sí.

Las dos niñas se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron frías. Estaban bastante lejos de donde había estado la función de la tarde, ya no sabían realmente dónde estaban.

Estaban perdidas.

.

.

.

Jessica Stanley llegó corriendo en cuanto recibió la llamada de Edward. El matrimonio estaba esperando a la señora Stanley para poder irse a buscar a las niñas.

— ¿Por qué diablos no me dijeron antes, señores Cullen? —preguntó en susurros a la pareja, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque no lo supimos hasta el día de ayer—respondió Bella, ansiosa por salir a buscar a sus niñas—. Escuché, podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta la medianoche reprochándonos esto, pero esas niñas están perdidas en Central Park y está nevando como el demonio. Necesito ir por mis niñas.

Jessica miró en verdad a Bella, con algo más en su mirada. Luego sonrió.

—Las quieres en verdad, ¿no es así?

—Sí, las quiero. Y necesito ir por ellas.

Jessica asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Bella tomó a su esposo de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta, Bella había decidido quedarse con las niñas hasta que Jessica llegara, su familia la esperaba en la casa, pero ellos tenían que ir a por sus hijas.

Porque ya las veían así, sus hijas.

—En cuanto llegue Ángela, le haré saber que sus servicios ya no son necesario en la Casa Hogar—anunció Jessica, acercando a las niñas pequeñas a ella—. Ustedes se quedaran conmigo. ¿Les gustaría que me quedara con ustedes?

— ¿Usted nos cuidaría en lugar de la señorita Weber? —preguntó Lizzie con suspicacia. Jessica asintió, sonriente aún, y las niñas gritaron emocionadas. Bella les sonrió.

—Por favor, golpee duro a esa… Señorita—farfulló el final. Jessica asintió solemne.

—Encuéntrelas—dijo sencillamente. La pareja asintió y se volvieron a la puerta, cuando cerraron, Jessica rezó para que sí encontraran a las dos niñas.

Sanas y salvas.

.

.

.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos, Nessie? —preguntó por milésima vez Grace, asustada. Estaba aferrada a la cadera de niña más grande, viendo a todos lados asustada. Habían caminado un poco, pero estaba perdidas.

—No sé, Grace… Lo siento—Nessie bajó la cabeza, apenada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te traje a esto. Lo siento tanto…

Empezó a llorar, asustada de no poder regresar a la Casa Hogar, de que la señorita Weber las regañara y lastimara al regresar, de que Grace se congelara en el frío de la nieve y murieran. De que la pequeña cena de Navidad que ella les prepararía mañana ya no tuviera lugar. Se sintió responsable de ser tan tonta como para ir las dos, en la noche, a un lugar tan grande y que apenas y conocían.

Grace la abrazó más, llorando con ella.

—La culpa es mía—susurró la niña, sin dejar de abrazar a Nessie—. Yo quise venir por mi collar… Y tal vez ahora Santa no me traerá lo que le pedí…

Nessie dejó de llorar un poco y miró a Grace. La pequeña se veía tan triste y desolada…

— ¿Qué le pediste a Santa? —preguntó para distraer a la pequeña. Grace se sorbió sus lágrimas, frotándose sus ojitos. Las dos niñas se habían dejado caer en un punto de piedra, lejos de la nieve, que habían encontrado. No sabían ni siquiera dónde estaban.

—Una familia… Para las dos.

— ¿Las dos?

Grace asintió, empezando a animarse.

—Quiero… Quiero una familia. Donde tú y yo…, bueno, podamos estar juntas. Ya sabes… Es bonito pensar en una familia contigo ahí. Como…, como mi hermana…

Nessie volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. Nunca en su corta vida se había sentido parte de algo, ni siquiera de la Casa Hogar. Vivía ahí, dormía ahí, pero no la sentía su hogar, lo había sentido una vez, cuando sus verdaderos padres vivían, pero los perdió muy pronto y nunca más sintió eso. Hasta que conoció a los señores Cullen. Y Grace entró a su vida.

Ella también sentía a la niña pequeña como su hermana. Y también quería una familia, como Bella y Edward.

—Eres mi hermanita, Grace—susurró Nessie, abrazando a la pequeña—. Aunque apenas te conozca, eres mi hermanita. Te he cuidado desde el primer día y te quiero mucho. Te prometo que te encontraré la salida de este lugar. Volveremos bien a la Casa Hogar y seremos nuestra propia familia.

Grace asintió, confiando plenamente en ella.

.

.

.

Bella y Edward habían llamado a la policía, ayudándose a buscar por todo Central Park a las niñas. La mujer estaba desesperada, sentía el frío e imaginaba a las niñas tiradas en la nieve. Congeladas. Edward la calmaba, pasándole las manos por los brazos, pero él también estaba desesperado.

Esas niñas se habían ganado su corazón, siendo tan dulces y tiernas, y únicas. Quería a esas niñas de hijas, y junto con su esposa ser una familia, como desde hace años quería serlo.

— ¿Dónde pudieron haberse ido? —preguntó un oficial a Bella, ella empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Más bien, por qué vinieron aquí—intervino otro. Edward empezó a hablar, pero Bella gritó de improviso.

—Ángela le quitó a Grace su collar. Vinieron a ver un Show Navideño y pasó eso…

—El Show Navideño fue en esa parte del parque—el primer oficial señaló un lugar cerca de donde estaban, casi sonriendo—. Si las niñas vinieron a por el collar, entonces deben estar en esa parte.

Bella estaba casi extasiada.

— ¿Y qué esperamos? —preguntó ansiosa, tomando a su esposo de la mano mientras la nieve empezaba a caer—. ¡Vamos!

.

.

.

La nieve estaba cayendo con un poco de más fuerza cuando las niñas se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Nessie le intentaba contar a Grace cómo hacían sus Navidades en la Casa Hogar.

—La señorita Weber se sale casi todo el día, sólo regresa en la noche, muy tarde. O a veces no regresa. Es por eso que siempre hago una pequeña cena temprano, el veinticinco. Después de que los señores Cullen vienen y traen a Santa, la señorita Weber nos quita los regalos y se va. Pero pasamos una bonita Navidad a nuestro modo.

—No debería ser así—musitó Grace, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es, Grace. Tenemos que aceptarlo.

—No. La Navidad no es así. ¡Hasta los más pobres tiene derecho a una cena! Merecemos una buena cena, un lindo tiempo en familia, amigos y personas que queremos. Regalos, juegos, chocolate caliente. Merecemos estar con los seres amados y ser felices… No dejar pasar la Navidad como si nada. No es justo, Nessie.

—No, no lo es—concordó Nessie, sorprendida de la madurez de Grace.

Iba a decirle algo más cuando escucharon sus nombres. Las dos niñas se miraron a los ojos y corrieron a donde las voces, y donde unas luces también atravesaban la nieve y oscuridad.

— ¡Nessie, Grace! —escucharon a Bella Cullen cantar. Las niñas volvieron a gritar y corrieron a ella.

La encontraron buscándolas, con una lámpara en mano y Edward a su lado. En cuanto Bella las vio, gritó y corrió a ellas, dejándose caer en la nieve y abrazándolas con fuerza. Edward suspiró aliviado y también abrazó a las niñas y su mujer.

—Están a salvo, están bien—murmuró Bella, sin dejar de abrazarlas y fijándose si estaban bien.

—Estamos bien—dijo Nessie, riéndose.

—Tenemos frío, pero estamos bien—añadió feliz Grace. Alzó su collar, con su ángel brillando—. ¡Lo encontré, no lo dejé, Bella, lo encontré!

Bella chasqueó la lengua y volvió a abrazar a Grace.

—Cariño, me han tenido preocupado. Pero estoy feliz que estén bien.

Las niñas volvieron a abrazar a Bella y Edward. Los policías sonrieron entre ellos, sintiendo un cálido calor en el cuerpo. Un joven oficial miró su reloj y se rió.

—Feliz Navidad, gente—anunció con felicidad. Se abrazó con sus compañeros, como todos unos hombres. Grace saltó y miró a Nessie, Bella y Edward.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —gritó, volviendo a abrazarse con todos.

—Feliz Navidad—susurró Bella. Edward también susurró y Nessie suspiró feliz.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó de repente, alejándose de Bella y Edward—. La señorita Weber debe de estar ya en casa o a punto de llegar. Y se enojara cuando no nos vea.

Bella se rió sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a jalar a Nessie a sus brazos.

—No te preocupes por ella, mi amor—le dijo con suavidad—. Desde ahora, Ángela Weber ya no estará a cargo de la Casa Hogar y ustedes estarán con nosotros…

—Si ustedes quieren—añadió Edward, viendo a las niñas.

Nessie y Grace se volvieron a mirar y volvieron a gritar un "¡Sí!", emocionadas. Bella suspiró feliz, abrazando a sus niñas. Sus próximas hijas.

.

.

.

Después de ese día, todo fue más fácil.

Ángela Weber fue dada de baja y terminó siendo sacada de la Casa Hogar. Jessica se hizo cargo de la Casa Hogar, feliz con las pequeñas niñas y disfrutando de una linda vida. Las Navidades eran más fáciles y hermosas. Jessica hacía de la vida de las niñas en la Casa Hogar mejor de lo que nunca fue.

Nessie y Grace lograron ser unas Cullen en menos de dos meses, estando feliz con sus nuevos padres y nueva familia con tíos, primos y abuelos incluidos. Fue tan fácil como si siempre hubieran sido unas Cullen.

Por fin Nessie disfrutó de una Navidad adecuada, de una Navidad feliz y alegre. Con el calor de la familia, de una verdadera familia desde hace años, en su corazón. La Navidad tomó algo importante en la vida de Nessie, como para los demás Cullen. Ella disfrutó de ser una Cullen y estar con unos padres, hermana, tíos, primos y abuelos que la amaban desde siempre.

La Navidad sí traía cosas hermosas, además de regalos y chocolate caliente junto con nieve. Traía paz y amor, familias unidas y nuevas cosas. Eran tiempos de amor y felicidad, por muy cursi que sonara, y cliché, era real.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad, hermosas.**

**Es algo… ¿Corto? ¿Raro? ¿Rápido? Lo siento, fue así un OS pequeño pero que quería hacer.**

**Esta Navidad la pasaré en casa de unos de mis tíos, así que les dejo este OS de rapidín, ya que ya mero me tengo que ir :3**

**Les deseo que esa Navidad les vaya muy bien, que estén con las personas que aman & que reciban muchos regalos, jajaja, okayno, que disfruten de un lindo día. Les deseo lo mejor.**

**& si nos lo veo pronto, les deseo también un próspero Año Nuevo. Que este año les llene de alegría & amor, también. Que todos sus deseos se les cumplan & que junto con su familia este año sea increíble.**

**Las amo mucho, les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos pronto… O el año que viene, literalmente. *besos, besos, besos***

**Cambio & Fuera.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


End file.
